Premio de Consolación
by adrisstbdt
Summary: "Si ellos nunca hubieran terminado, tal vez nunca la habrías conocido. Es más, probablemente solo ha estado saliendo contigo porque sabe que ya no tiene oportunidad con Chase." Y James no quiso aceptarlo, pero sabía que Logan podía tener toda la razón.


**Esto de subir fics en la madrugada ya se me esta haciendo una_ costumbre... En fin XD_**

**_¡Hola! ¡Volví con Zoey 101! La verdad, tenía ganas_ de escribir algo de esta parejaa...¡PRIMER JAMES&REBECCA EN ESPAÑOL! ¡Oh, si! Jejeje. **

**Bueno, Rebecca es un personaje ke odio, odio con todas mis fuerzas, pero ke me hubiera gustado ke saliera en más capitulos. A James al principio lo odie, luego me enternecio y al final me encanto y tambien kisiera haberlo tenido por más tiempo. Y aunke se ke es una pareja extraña, me gusta mucho porke nunca se vio. Es parte de mi loca imaginación, pero kreo ke kedarían bien... El exnovio de Zoey con la exnovia de Chase...Dah.**

**Por cierto, se menciona algo sobre el fic de la 5 Temporada, mi otro fanfic. Si lo leiste, no tendrás problema en entender, si no...¡Leelo! Ja, no mentira. Si no lo has leido, no es complicado. Solo ke James y Rebecca ya se conocieron y se dieron un beso antes del baile de graduación.**

**Mmmm...creo que es todo. ¡Extraño Zoey 101! Bu...**

_**Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dan Schineider...un hombre cruel que me dejo con ganas de una quinta temporada.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Premio de Consolación.<span>**

− ¿Saben que? Logan puede ser detestable, pero adoro que nos invite a una de sus mil casas.

Chase se dejó caer en el sofá del dormitorio. Michael y James se rieron mientras terminaban de desempacar. Se encontraban en una cabaña, por lo cual las paredes de su dormitorio estaban hechas de pura madera al igual que los muebles.

−Tengo que admitirlo− dijo James mientras guardaba su ropa en una cajonera. –Fue un gran gesto de Logan invitarnos a pasar unos días antes de Navidad en su cabaña.

−Lo único que quería era una excusa para tener a Quinn dos semanas aquí− comentó Michael dejándose caer en una de las tres camas.

−Por favor, Michael− dijo Chase sonriendo mientras Logan abría la puerta del cuarto y entraba. –Seguro que Logan extrañaba a sus queridos amigos, ¿cierto, Logan?

−No− contesto él con simpleza.

−Gracias− comentó James rodando los ojos. –Pero, a mí si me alegra que nos hayas invitado a tu cabaña en Lake Thaoe. Será como en los viejos tiempos en la PCA… solo que ahí nunca pasamos la temporada navideña y nunca caía nieve y siempre llevábamos playeras en vez de estas enormes chaquetas y…

−Ya, ya te entendimos− dijo Logan recargándose en la pared. –Las chicas están abajo, quieren ir a esquiar antes de que empiece la novela de "El problema de Alexandra".

− ¿Qué cosa?− preguntó James arqueando las cejas.

− ¡Oh, el capitulo anterior fue el mejor!− exclamó Michael. –La gemela malvada de Alexandra enamoro a su novio, el jugador de beisbol con una sola pierna y luego usurpo su identidad para…

−No quiero saber como es que sabes todo eso− comentó Chase poniendo los ojos en blanco.

− ¡Las telenovelas no son exclusivamente para las chicas!− se indigno Michael.

−Mejor cállate, señorita− dijo Logan con malicia. –Andando.

−Espera− dijo Chase. Se levantó y corrió hacia afuera. –Debo ir al baño.

− ¡Las chicas están esperando!− exclamo Logan.

− Tal vez, pero yo me tomé quince botellas de agua de camino acá, creo que entenderás que necesito ir− y dicho eso, salió del cuarto.

−James, ¿no vas a venir?− preguntó Michael al ver que su amigo seguía acomodando su ropa sin preocuparse de nada más.

−Los alcanzare al rato− dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara, imposible de disimular. –Es que veré a Rebecca en la pista de patinaje.

− ¿Está aquí?− preguntó Michael extrañado.

−Si. Sus padres tienen una cabaña y vinieron a pasar la Navidad.

−Awww…−dijo Logan con burla. –James ira a ver a su noviecita.

−No es mi novia− dijo James rápidamente. –Hemos salido solo un par de veces desde que nos graduamos.

−Si, además de hablar todo el tiempo por teléfono, mensajearse y gastar la electricidad del planeta con el video chat encendido− comentó Logan sin quitar su tono burlón.

−Yo no soy el que se despierta a las cuatro de la mañana para verificar si Quinn está conectada− dijo James sonriendo.

− ¡Yo no hago eso! – se indigno Logan.

−Si lo haces− comentó Michael soltando una risita.

−Solo digo que James pasa demasiado tiempo con una chica que solo lo quiere como "helado de vainilla" – dijo Logan, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

− ¿Tu entiendes algo de lo que dice? – le preguntó James a Michael.

−Tu sabes− continuó Logan. –Como cuando vas a una tienda y dices: "Deme un helado de fresa". Luego te dicen que no hay y solo dices: "Oh, bueno. Deme uno de vainilla".

−Menos mal que lo aclaraste− dijo James con sarcasmo. − ¿Dices que soy el helado de vainilla de Rebecca?

−El segundo, la fruta que te dan después del pastel, el plato de segunda mesa− especifico Logan. –O… el premio de consolación.

− ¿Por qué no cierras el pico, Logan?− preguntó Michael adivinando a donde iba ir a parar esa conversación.

−Piénsalo. Tú comenzaste a salir con ella solo porque Chase la boto, pero si nunca hubieran terminado…

−Apuesto a que tu cabeza cabe en el inodoro, ¿Porqué no vas a probar?− dijo Michael.

−Si ellos nunca hubieran terminado− continuó Logan. –Tal vez nunca la habrías conocido. Es más, probablemente solo ha estado saliendo contigo porque sabe que ya no tiene oportunidad con Chase.

James dejó de guardar ropa y se quedo callado, con la cara un poco aturdida. Luego, Lola tocó la puerta.

− ¿Esperaran a que sea verano o que? ¿Por qué se tardan tanto?

−Chase está en el baño− dijo Michael.

− ¡Ay, por favor!− se quejo Lola rodando los ojos. –Le dijimos que no se tomara todas esas botellas de agua… Debemos de llegar antes de que empiece la novela de Alexandra. Y luego ustedes dicen que las chicas somos las que tardamos. ¿Estás bien, James? Parece como si te hubieran golpeado en el estomago.

* * *

><p>James caminaba hacia la gran pista de patinaje. La rodeaban las montañas cubiertas de nieve y las cabañas de la gente rica que podía pagarse vacaciones ahí.<p>

Desde que se habían graduado de la PCA, él y Rebecca se habían mantenido contactados por medio del video chat o los mensajes. ¡Incluso habían acordado salir un par de veces! Y había sido genial. Rebecca había resultado ser bastante divertida y dulce cuando no estaba planeando arruinarle la vida a alguien, cosa que según ella, había dejado de hacer desde la graduación.

¡Y a él le encantaba conversar con ella! No por nada se quedaban hablando hasta las dos de la mañana en noche de escuela…

Pero nunca, en ninguna conversación habían mencionado "eso".

No habían hablado del beso antes del baile de graduación en la Academia. Es más, ni siquiera habían tocado el tema de la PCA. James quería platicarlo… quería preguntarle que había significado para ella ese beso, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que era mejor esperar al momento perfecto.

Y él había pensado que sería ese día: rodeados por la nieve, tomando chocolate caliente, viendo como los patéticos patinadores se resbalaban…

¡Era un ambiente romántico! Pero ahora, con lo que acababa de decir Logan, James dudaba realmente poder tener esa conversación con Rebecca.

Era un premio de consolación. Solo eso.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un par de guantes blancos que cubrieron sus ojos.

− ¿Te asuste?− preguntó Rebecca destapándole los ojos.

−Pfff…Por supuesto que no− dijo James rodando los ojos. –Hola.

−Hola− respondió ella y se rió.− ¿Engordaste?

−Es la chaqueta− dijo James ofendido. − ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello? Se te ve bien.

− ¿Y antes no se veía bien?− preguntó ella fingiendo severidad.

−No.

Rebecca se rió y le golpeó el hombro cariñosamente.

−Si, claro. Entonces, tu amigo Logan te invito a venir, ¿no? Que lindo detalle.

−Solo quería ver a mi amiga Quinn− dijo James sonriendo. − ¿Y que quieres hacer?

−Mmmm… ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si vamos a ese restaurante de ahí?

Rebecca señalo una cabaña bastante amplia. Parecía acogedora, pero luego James observo que por la ventana, solo se veían parejas bien acarameladas, demasiado juntas y diciéndose cosas cursis al oído…

_Premio de consolación. Soy el premio de consolación._

Las palabras de Logan resonaban en sus oídos como taladros asesinos.

_Seguramente, Rebecca había soñado en ir a ese lugar con Chase y al no poder hacerlo, se conforma con invitarme a mí._

− ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a aquel lugar?− preguntó James apuntando hacia el otro lado.

Había una cabaña muy chica y poco higiénica, en donde casi no había gente y se leía un letrero de "Comida rápida".

−Si tú quieres…−dijo Rebecca no muy convencida.

Fueron hacia allá, compraron un plato de papas fritas y se sentaron en una mesa a charlar.

Rebecca no paraba de hablar sobre lo bien que le estaba yendo en la universidad, al parecer el no ser la villana de la historia, le funcionaba muy bien. Pero, James solo la escuchaba a medias.

_Ella de seguro quería estar aquí con Chase y platicarle todo eso. A Chase, no a mí._

− ¿Me estás oyendo?− pregunto Rebecca.

− ¿Qué? Ah, si…

− ¿Quieres ir a patinar?

No espero a que le contestara. Se levanto y lo jaló del brazo antes de que pudiera objetar.

Llegando a la pista de patinaje, Rebecca rentó dos pares de patines, se puso lo suyos y espero a James. Ambos eran buenos patinando y apenas se comenzaban a divertir cuando Rebecca lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo hasta el otro extremo de la pista.

_¿Tomados de la mano? Se imagina que soy Chase, seguramente._

James se soltó de Rebecca fingiendo que saludaba a una persona, que resulto ser una ancianita que estaba junto a ellos a la cual no conocía en lo absoluto.

Cuando salieron de la pista, Rebecca le propuso ir a pasear por el borde de las montañas, pero James se excuso diciendo que prefería volver a comer las "deliciosas" papas fritas del local al que habían ido. La chica lo siguió con el seño fruncido.

Luego le propuso ir a esquiar. James dijo que no sabía y que mejor se quedaran charlando en el "interesante restaurante".

Pasadas unas dos horas de estar sentados en el local comiendo papas fritas, Rebecca jaló a James hasta las calles llenas de nieve de Lake Thaoe y lo incitó a platicar.

− ¿Y quien más vino?

−Ah, ya sabes. Los de siempre.

− ¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí?

−Si.

− ¿Y te parece bien?

−Si.

− ¿Te está yendo bien en la universidad?

−Si.

−James, ¿no quieres ir a…?

− ¿Quieres café? ¡Me estoy congelando!

_Claro, ahora siente lastima por mi y quiere sacarme platica._

Y antes de que Rebecca pudiera decir algo, James salió corriendo hasta un negoció en donde vendían café. La chica rodo los ojos, visiblemente fastidiada de que James no dijera palabras con más de una silaba.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, James regreso con dos vasos de café y le entrego uno a Rebecca.

−Gracias. ¿Quieres ir a…?

− ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos en aquella banca?

James caminó hasta el borde de una colina llena de nieve en donde había una fuente congelada al lado de una banquita. Se sentó ahí y comenzó a beber su café. Rebecca lo siguió de mala gana y resoplo.

−James, ¿te pasa algo?

− ¿A mi? No, claro que no.

−Estás distinto.

_¿Distinto? Claro, soy distinto a Chase. ¿Qué más quería? Soy su premio de consolación._

−No, no es cierto.

Rebecca rodó los ojos y siguió bebiendo su café. Se quedaron otro minuto en silencio. Parecía que la tensión que se respiraba en el aire pesaba sobre sus hombros.

−James, ¿no quieres que…?

− ¿Por qué no vamos al restaurante de comida rápida otra vez? ¡Quiero otro plato de papas fritas!

− ¡Bueno, ya basta!− exclamó Rebecca y dejo caer su vaso en el suelo.

− ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta el café con crema?− preguntó James extrañado.

− ¡No hablo de café!− exclamó ella y se puso de pie, con una ligera nota de histeria en la voz. − ¡Haz estado muy raro conmigo! Es como si estuviera hablando con un robot programado para comprar papas fritas.

−Podemos comprar otra cosa, si quieres…

− ¡James!− gruño Rebecca y lo miró fríamente. –No estás igual que cuando hablamos por teléfono o por el video chat, ni siquiera te habías comportado así cuando salimos anteriormente…

−Escucha, se que eh estado un poco distante− dijo James algo incomodo. –Lo lamento, pero es que…

−Se porque estás así− dijo Rebecca y cruzó los brazos. Parecía que le costaba mantenerse tranquila.

− ¿A si?

−Si, es obvio. Estás así conmigo porque… pues, porque… ¡Oh, porque soy tu premio de consolación!

Una fría brisa barrió la nieve que se amontonaba bajo sus botas. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las risas de los patinadores que estaban en la pista. James arqueó las cejas, no muy seguro de lo que había escuchado.

− ¿Eh?

− ¡Si!− grito Rebecca ya sin contenerse. − ¡Soy la segunda opción, la fruta que te dan después de comer pastel o el helado de vainilla que pides cuando se terminó el de fresa!

−Un segundo, un segundo− pidió James desconcertado y se levanto de la banca. − ¿Estás diciendo que tú eres mi helado de vainilla?

− ¿Es que acaso tanto acondicionador te afecta el oído?− preguntó Rebecca rodando los ojos.

−Yo no uso acondicionador…− murmuró James ofendido.

− ¡Le he dado vueltas a este asunto desde hace mucho!− prosiguió Rebecca y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. –Y es que, si tú y Zoey no hubieran terminado, nosotros ni siquiera nos habríamos conocido…

−Si, pero…

− ¡Seguro que el día del baile estabas resfriado o algo así y no sabías lo que hacías cuando me besaste!

James es quedo pasmado. No había mencionado ese beso nunca. ¡Nunca! Y nunca lo había mencionado porque él creía que estaría presionando a Rebecca, que iría demasiado rápido si se lo comentaba… ¡Él estaba esperando el momento adecuado!

−Pero, si tu…

− ¡Me siento tan estúpida!− continuó ella. − ¡Debí saber que seguías sintiendo algo por Zoey Brooks! ¡No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de alguien que solo se conformo conmigo! Es aún más trágico que la telenovela de Alexandra y su gemela malvada…

− ¡Un momento!− exclamó James con los ojos muy abiertos y tomando a Rebecca del brazo. − ¿Qué dijiste?

−La telenovela de Alexandra. Es que su gemela malvada hizo que el futbolista con una sola pierna…

−No, no− James sonrió enternecido. − ¿Tú…? ¿Dijiste que estás enamorada de mí?

Rebecca palideció. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

−Yo no dije eso.

−Lo dijiste.

− ¡No es verdad!

−Si, lo dijiste.

− ¡Que no!− gritó ella y le pegó en el brazo. − ¡Y no lo repitas!

−Está bien− dijo James y sonrió aun más. –Pero si lo dijiste.

− ¡Agghh!− gruño ella y volvió a pegarle. –De cualquier manera, ya no importa. No quiero ser el helado de vainilla de nadie. Soy tu premio de consolación…y no quiero serlo.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, con el cabello ondeándole a causa de la fría brisa.

− ¡Creí que yo era tu premio de consolación!− gritó James sin borrar su sonrisa.

Rebecca se volvió y arqueó las cejas.

− ¿Eh?

−Si, porque si Chase no hubiera terminado contigo, nunca nos habríamos conocido. Probablemente me considerarías un chico tonto y presumido que…

− ¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez?

−Mi amigo Logan dijo que…

−Ese chico− murmuró Rebecca con enojo mientras se volvía a acercar. –James, te sigo considerando tonto y presumido, Chase no tiene nada que ver.

−Es un gran consuelo− dijo James con sarcasmo y luego volvió a sonreír. –Entonces, solo supongamos que Zoey y Chase terminan y que…que Chase quiere volver contigo, ¿aceptarías?

− ¿Y aguantar ese corte de cabello otra vez? ¡Por supuesto que no!− rió Rebecca. –Y…si Zoey te pidiera lo mismo, ¿le dirías que si?

−No− dijo James y le tomo las manos. –Es que, justo ahora estoy enamorado de la chica más linda del planeta.

− ¿Enserio?− preguntó Rebecca enternecida.

−Oye, nunca dije que fueras tu. No te emociones.

Rebecca le golpeó el brazo de nuevo.

− ¡Au! Solo bromeaba…estoy enamorado de ti, Rebecca.

−Entonces… ¿no soy tu premio de consolación?− preguntó ella sonriendo.

−No. ¿Soy el tuyo?

−Pues no.

Ambos se separaron con una sonrisa en la cara, sonrojados no solo por el frío.

−Así que… acabamos de admitir que nos gustamos y más que eso. Es raro, porque eres la ex novia del novio de mi ex novia, que por cierto, también es mi amigo. Probablemente esto es lo más loco que…

−James− se rió Rebecca. − ¿Vas a pedirme que sea tu novia o quieres esperar a que se nos congelen los dedos?

−Pues no me gusta que mis dedos se congelen− bromeó James y la miró. –Entonces, creo que lo más adecuado es que seamos novios.

−Creo que sí− dijo Rebecca con una ancha sonrisa.− ¿Te digo que más sería adecuado en este momento?

− ¿Besarte?

−No, tonto. Comprar papas fritas− dijo ella con sarcasmo.

James se rió, se acerco, tomó su cara entre sus mejillas y la acerco lentamente a sus labios hasta que la beso. Rebecca le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le devolvió el beso con el mismo entusiasmo que él.

Cuando se separaron, se volvieron a reír y se abrazaron, mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer en pequeños copos sobre sus cabezas.

− ¿Rebecca?− la llamó James.

− ¿Mmmm?

−No me gusta el helado de fresa. Mi favorito es el de vainilla.

Rebecca soltó una carcajada y lo estrechó aun más.

−Igual yo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ¡Plis, diganme ke les parecio! ¿Demasiado raro? <strong>

**¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
